De una Obra y un Héroe
by blackflowersblossom
Summary: Traducido al español. 100 pedacitos y piezas de la relación entre John117 y Cortana. Amigos, Compañeros, Amantes, quién sabe. \\ChiefxCortana CortanaxChief/ \Algo de AU/
1. 63 No Molestar

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

¡Hola! Soy nueva, aquí en Halo, normalmente no publico aquí, sino en otras secciones donde me siento mas a gusto :)

Este es mi primer fic (NO de siempre, no soy una novata) en Halo, y bueno, si checan en mi perfil (que seguro no lo harán...bolita de flojos ) soy _traductora_, no autora original. Tengo permiso de traducir todo este fic al español y publicarlo. **_¡Sí _****_tengo _**_**permiso! **_No soy de esos usuarios (y usuarias) que andan como arpías buscando qué copiar o qué robar para 'adulterarlo' y ponerlo en otras partes, ¿Qué les pasa por la cabeza ?

Bueno, de vuelta al fic...

Esta historia (o colección) de one-shots es de **Heart-Of-Memories** (quien se retiró de Fanfiction por los últimos sucesos de baneos por parte de administradores y por flammers.) y su título original es **"Of a Construct and a Hero".**

Le pedí permiso para publicarlo aquí en Fanfiction y no en otro lugar porque:

1) Ya tenía una cuenta, qué FLOJERA hacer otra en deviantart o cualquier otra pagina.

2) Sé que FF tiene más tráfico y visitas de hispanohablantes, incluyendo españoles. ¡Yay!

3) Me valen los flamers, o los review malos e "hirientes" (Taaaan hirientes como puedan publicar. Ay noo. Paren ya. Voy a llorar. ) que puedan comentar. Esa bola de perdedores que andan nada más ahí viendo qué fregar, bueno, no sé, me consuela saber que tengo mejor vida que ellos. Intenten hacer que una mexicana se **raje** en Fanfiction por unos cuantos reviews con la ortografía de un perro. **Volarán **cerdos (o ellos, lo que sea menos evolucionado) _primero _antes de que me retire de aquí por bullying. Y he visto bastantes cosas volar.

Damas y Caballeros, sé que no tenía nada que ver con los dos previos puntos, pero era para que luego no dijeran nada y quedara claro desde un comienzo.

**notas de autora original**:

**-En alguna parte entre Halo 2 y 3**

**-Algo de AU **

Bueno y como siempre pongo:

Cultura General:

Los búhos son las únicas aves capaces de ver el color azul...Bien, ya los hice un poco más cultos ;)

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

Cortana sacudió su cabeza digital. Una vez más, alguien estaba tratando de entrar al cuartel de Jefe. Y una vez más, quien sea que hubiera sido se había marchado con la palma de la mano quemada. Bufó, ¿¡Es que nadie comprendía el significado de "no molestar"!? Maldiciendo arriba y abajo en varios idiomas, ambos humanos y Covenant, se disipó de la plataforma holográfica del cuarto de John, reapareciendo en los cuarteles de la Comandante Miranda Keyes. La joven mujer brincó así como Cortana aclaró su garganta- o al menos, hizo el sonido como si estuviera- su palma derecha exhibiendo una quemadura con la forma de la perilla de la puerta. Cortana fulminó con la vista a la joven Comandante, clavando en ella con una mirada de ojos rojos.

"El Jefe te ha dicho que no quiere ser molestado. Si alguien intenta despertarlo antes de arrivar a nuestro destino, van a sufrir algo peor que una quemadura en la palma de su mano." Cortana se desvaneció de la vista de Miranda, reapareciendo en el cuarto de John. Mejoró la seguridad de la puerta, accedió a las cámaras de vigilancia del pasillo, y se acomodó para observar a John tener una buena noche de descanso.

¡Ya era hora, maldita sea!

* * *

Vaya eso fue rápido. Normalmente tardo semanas (escuela incluida) para traducir un capítulo de 3000 palabras.

PD: Sé que "Construct" es construcción en inglés, pero no quedaba estético con el título. Así que lo cambié por "Obra". Siento que le encaja muy bien.


	2. 5 Buscando consuelo

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

Pues, no hay mucho _qué_ decir. Sólo como nota diría que me faltan **98** (Sí, noventa Y ocho) capítulos.

Bueno, si te _gusta_ hacer algo pero te cuesta trabajo hacerlo, entonces vas por buen camino :) _(no aplica para pensamientos de naturaleza íntima, emocional y menos yaoi. Tampoco para resultados de mentes pervertidas o personas con problemas de su propia mano o propia causa. No se garantizan resultados...errr, come frutas y verduras)_

Y aquí las notas de la autora original Hearts-Of-Memories:

**-(SemiAU, Human!Cortana)**

**-Toma lugar antes de Halo 1**

Cultura General

1 de cada 3 helados vendidos en el mundo es de vainilla :D si!

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

5. Buscando consuelo

Los largos días en el campo de batalla eran crueles con el pobre hombre. Ambos sabían eso. Cada vez que otro SPARTAN moría, un trocito de él se desprendía. Diminuto, incomparable con el resto que seguía ahí, pero, para Cortana, otra persona que perecía era otra herida que tomaría una eternidad para sanar. Una vez que estaba a salvo, en un lugar en el que pudiera descansar, finalmente él se relajaría al contacto con ella. Brazos envueltos alrededor de su espalda mientras escondía su cuello en su clavícula, hombros firmes temblando. Ella frotaba grandes círculos en su espalda, dejándolo derramar sus sentimientos fuera. Cada vez que hacía eso maldecía al Covenant arriba y abajo tantas veces, condenándolos por lastimar a su amor, por asesinar a su familia. A menudo John se quedaba dormido en sus brazos después de días como estos, a ella no le importaba.

Ella estaba ahí para él, y eso jamás cambiaría.


	3. 79 Cicatrices

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

¡Hola! ¿cómo han estado? Yo, _muy bien_, aquí en México ya empezó la escuela [_inserte maldiciones aquí]_, así que los capítulos saldrán un poco más lentos que de vacaciones.

Checando sugerencias (sip, ese cuadro blanco gigante debajo de cada capitulo es el buzón de sugerencias y quejas) me topé con una muy interesante, así que decido responderla aquí, así que... no es que no quiera traducir un fic de esta pareja, sino que no he encontrado fics de ellos que me realmente **gusten,** ...,nah, no son malos, simplemente no me enfoco mucho a los otros, prefiero leer sobre el Jefe Maestro o Cortana. O los dos.

Así que, pues, preferiría traducir y publicar algo que, no es que TENGA que gustarme, **tiene** que hacerme decir "WOW, esto debe estar en español". No tiene que estar en mi lista de favoritos: sólo trato de buscar y traducir los que de verdad sean de calidad y valgan en serio la pena para traducir, trato de encontrar fics que estén el punto neutral de gustos.

**notas de la autora original:**

**- Ligero AU Human!Cortana**

**-Toma lugar después de Halo 3**

Bueno y como siempre:

Cultura General:

Un solo grano de arena con la temperatura del núcleo del sol podría matar a una persona a 150 km de distancia. Wow, no creo que quedara mucho de la Tierra como para que la alcanzara a matar, para MÍ, que rostiza primero al planeta, y LUEGO, mata a esa persona.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

79: Cicatrices

Cortana delineó sus dedos sobre las cicatrices que abarcaban toda su espalda. Había visto cada una de las cicatrices, no ocultaban secretos entre ellas. Ella recordaba cómo obtuvo varias de ésas.

La pequeñita sobre su omóplato; fue un disparo desviado de una magnum amiga.

La grande que estaba justo por encima de donde su pulmón izquierdo debería de estar; una espada de energía.

Demasiadas para contarlas. Tantas puñaladas y marcas de balas.

John se movió bajo su amparo, ahondando su rostro más profundamente en la almohada.

Cortana sonrió, besando la cicatriz directamente arriba de su ceja izquierda.

Ésa la ganó por salvar su vida.


	4. 82 ¿Puedes oírme?

**Chapter 4: 82 ¿Puedes oírme?**

* * *

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo, excelente, espero que ustedes también. No me quejo, a excepción de que las tareas me están consumiendo muchísimo tiempo, me come hasta el tiempo para estudiar :o nooo!

Pero por lo demás bien, con unas cuantas novedades:

- En la escuela me darán clases de ..._traducción_! ¡Sí! Qué curioso es el destino: regreso a FF después de vida y media y me llegan a dar clases de traducción (yo no escogí la clase, así está el programa escolar), así que los capítulos estarán más elaborados y de mejor calidad.

-Y por _primera vez _me enviaron datos para la mini-sección de cultura general! ¡Envíen los suyos! (Sólo que sean de _verdad_, no anden sugiriendo cosas que ni al caso, o que de repente pongan cosas que uno dice 'Qué rayos con esto?')

Cultura General ( De P.Y.Z.K)

Las cucarachas tienen una especie de sensor por detrás que detecta peligros por su retaguardia así que por lo tanto es casi imposible que aplastes una cucaracha por detrás, es más probable que las aplastes por delante.

Y para los pervertidos que traen el disco duro por otra parte, NO, retaguardia no es lo mismo q trasero ¬¬

**notas de autora original:**

**- Toma lugar en Halo 2, al principio del nivel de Outskirts**

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

82. ¿Puedes oírme?

5 minutos cariño, eso es todo lo que ha sido. Ay, vamos, has visto gente recibir golpes más duros que ése en la cabeza, está BIEN.

Al menos, eso es lo que te dices a ti misma.

¡MALDITO SEA ESE SCARAB! ¡Va a tener suerte si no te metes con su programación!

Espera... ¿Desde cuándo te hiciste tan protectiva sobre él?

No importa.

Ya está recobrando la consciencia. Tu voz resuena en su casco.

"Parpadea si puedes oírme Jefe."

El parpadea.


	5. 1 Presentación

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL

¡Buenos días, tardes o noches según de _cuándo _estén leyendo esto, mis queridos lectores! Y sip, muy queridos, ocupan un lugar en mi corazón, sean de donde sean, vengan de donde vengan (_Awwww! :3) _porque en Fanfiction no hay países ni nacionalidades, hay _idiomas. :) _

Bueno de novedad, no hay mucho en mi vida. Sólo ofrezco disculpas, no lo subí ayer, mis exámenes comienzan la siguiente semana y eso _misteriosamente _causa que a mis profesores le de como ataques así, bien raros, de pedir trabajos, tareas y proyectos ¿No les pasa lo mismo a los suyos? Quizás sea yo.

Bueno y como siempre pongo:

Cultura General: (De P.Y.Z.K.):

¿Sabias que una sola salchicha antes de cortarse tiene el mismo grosor que el largo de una manzana de casas? ...Eso me suena, como que lo escuché en un programa de Discovery Channel.

**notas de autora original:**

**-AU , para NADA que encaje en el Universo de Halo.**

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

1. Presentación

Cortana Halsey maldijo. Escuela nueva, pasillos nuevos, ¡Todo nuevo! ¿Por qué, ay, por qué su madre tenía que obtener un trabajo nuevo justo ahora? Otra vuelta errónea, otro bufido, otra mirada a su reloj de mano. Cinco minutos para que sonara la campana. Corrió a toda velocidad a través de otro pasillo, viró en una esquina, y chocó precipitadamente contra otro alumno. Cayó al suelo con un ligero aullido, su cabello corto desplomándose sobre su rostro. El otro estudiante suspiró, simplemente negando con la cabeza mientras recogía sus libros, entregándoselos de vuelta. Mientras ella se sacudía el polvo, él habló, su voz grave dando la impresión de que no conversaba mucho.

"Sabes, se fabrican mochilas por una razón." La campana de aviso acentuó sus palabras mientras ella agradecidamente aceptaba sus libros, haciendo que él hiciera una mueca. Sus hombros decayeron, ojos marrones examinando la inquieta figura de Cortana.

"¿Cuál es tu primera clase?"

"Historia con Catherine Halsey, ella es mi madre y no puedo llegar tarde." El colosal estudiante hizo una mueca una vez más, tomándola de su brazo para subir las escaleras. Su agarre era delicado, así que Cortana no forcejeó contra él. Dos puertas después, Cortana estaba a mitad de camino en su nuevo salón de clases cuando por fin se dio cuenta de algo. Miró afuera de la puerta.

"¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El sonrió, dirigiéndole un saludo cortés cuando ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras.

"John Spartan, gusto en conocerte, Cortana Halsey."

* * *

P.D. 1: jajajaja xD ya sé, su apellido xD! jajajaja ay, fue lo que más me causó gracia, jeje, así estaba y así lo escribieron, ¿eh?, no me echen la culpa por eso.

P.D. 2: En la parte "por fin se dio cuenta" le encaja **p.e.r.f.e.c.t.a.m.e.n.t.e** bien la frase "le cayó el veinte." Es una frase mexicana muy popular, y encontrarle similitud o sinónimo sin un 'dicho' o 'frase' es algo muy, pero muy difícil. Pasé tiempo buscando cómo hacerle. No la puse por temor a verme no tan _unánime_ y neutral, quiero escribir en un español universal, fue lo único con lo que no me quedé satisfecha con este fic. Jum ¬¬.

Y la frase significa que entiendes o te das cuenta de algo de lo que no te percatabas y/o era muy obvio. Por ejemplo, alguien te explica un problema de física así, muy difícil, súper cuántica la cosa, y no le entiendes, hasta que por FIN "te cae el veinte" y dices 'Ya me cayó el veinte.' Osea ya le entendí.


	6. 35 Sostén mi mano

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, queridos lectores? Me disculpo por el capítulo anterior y por este, son muy, pero MUY AU (viene en la descripción de la historia que algunos serán así).

He calculado cómo le haré para terminar este fic antes de verano del siguiente año, ya que estaré inactiva durante la temporada de otoño. Si publico 2 capítulos por semana, terminaría el fic antes del próximo verano. ¡Intentaré hacer eso!

Cultura General:

Todos los que nacimos entre 1994 y 1999 hemos vivido en dos milenios distintos, en dos siglos diferentes, en tres décadas distintas, pasamos por las fechas de 1/1/1, 2/2/2, 3/3/3, 4/4/4, 5/5/5, 6/6/6, 7/7/7, 8/8/8, 9/9/9, 10/10/10... y así sucesivamente 8) hasta el 2012

Yeah.

**notas de** **autora original**

**- Toma lugar poco después del capítulo 5**

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

35. Sostén mi mano

Cortana suspiró una vez más, estrujando sus manos alrededor de la falda de mezclilla que traía puesta. Su madre sonrió, acomodando un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja antes de volver a su libro.

"Te ves bien cariño." Cortana se mordió el labio, sobresaltandándose al escuchar el timbre zumbar. Catherie Halsey se puso de pie, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a John. Él seguía luciendo semi-casual, pero había remplazado sus viejos jeans por unos pantalones más presentables y pulcros, y su camiseta deportiva la había cambiado por una camisa con cuello de botones. Su cabello seguía siendo una alfombra castaña desarreglada, pero obviamente había tratado de de amansarlo. Cortana agarró su chaqueta, echándola sobre sus hombros mientras Catherine terminaba de establecer las reglas básicas. John asintió, manteniendo la puerta abierta para Cortana.

"De vuelta a las once en punto, no beber. Entendido, madame." Catherine los ahuyentó hacia la puerta, sonriendo. Una vez fuera de la casa, John sonrió. Colocó un beso en la sien de Cortana, acariciando un dedo sobre sus nudillos.

"¿Sostienes mi mano?"

Cortana estaba feliz de cumplir eso.


	7. 13 En la Lluvia

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

¡Yay! ¿Listos para otro episodio? Procuraré traducir los que pueda en mi tiempo libre para tenerlos así bien guardaditos y listos para publicar, porque mi vida LITERALMENTE se ha convertido en tiempo para tareas, no sé cómo terminé así, o los profesores no tienen mejor vida que arruinar la mía, o son mis nervios, no sé.

**notas de autora original:**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 3, nivel Sierra-117.**

Cultura General: (Patrocinada por P.Y.Z.K.!):

Los perritos salchicha son nativos de Alemania, y son así de graciosos porque fueron afectados por una mutación genética llamada Basetismo.

Wow, no me la sabía. Con razón parecen más como trenes subterráneos que perros xD.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

13. En la lluvia.

John-117 parpadeó. Las gotas de lluvia estaban emborronando su visor, y la tormenta estaba empeorando. Arbitrer resopló, tomando refugio debajo de un árbol mientras que los Marines sobrevivientes y Johnson se agazaparon en una pequeña cueva que se encontraba en la ladera de la montaña. El Jefe se les unió un momento después, el agua de lluvia aún goteando de su casco. Johnson le escatimó una mirada, pero no dijo nada mientras encendía una fogata para mantener a todos calientes. No fue hasta las 0400 horas de esa noche, despertado por un Marine dirigiéndose hacia el límite arbóreo para el relevo de guardia, cuando se dio cuenta que había estado lloviendo el día en que conoció a Cortana.

"¿La extraña, señor?" Elevó su mirada, un Marine se había quedado en la cueva. Comprendiendo su confusión, el Marine habló de nuevo.

"Cortana. El Sargento nos dijo que ustedes dos trabajan juntos." El Jefe asintió ligeramente, y el Marine sonrió.

"Vaya y párese en la lluvia, los recuerdos son más fáciles de ver de esa manera." El Jefe se puso de pie, asintiendo en agradecimiento al Marine y salió de la cueva. Alzó su vista hacia el desvaído y grisáceo cielo, dejando que la lluvia golpeara su visor.

Nadie notó las gotas de agua debajo del áureo cristal.


	8. 24 No hay tiempo

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

¡Hola de nuevo! No pude actualizar el miércoles, pero no se preocupen, una vez que _Halo_ vuelva a entrar en acción, Fanfiction se va a llenar de nuevos fics basados en _Halo 4 _y me empujará a seguir traduciendo y terminando este fic, y ponerme más o menos al corriente ¡Yay! :D

Nada de novedad en mi vida, sólo que ayer me desvelé hasta las** 2 a.m.** haciendo trabajos de la escuela... Sí, dije 2 a.m. hora yo. Ando así como toda atarantada, bien torpe xD, así que no sé, como que esta no es mi mejor nota de autora. Perdón.

**notas de autora original:**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 2 nivel High Charity. AU.**

Cultura General:

Las hojas de los árboles en otoño en Europa son de color amarillo y en América se tornan rojas. Esto pasó por una adaptación de los árboles americanos para combatir a los insectos que los dañaban, cambiando el color de las hojas a rojo para ahuyentarlos, mientras que en Europa no sucedió esto debido a que las Eras de Hielo acabaron con los insectos.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

24. No hay tiempo

El Jefe volteó en dirección al avatar de Cortana, luego se volvió a la fragata destrozada de In Amber Clad. Al detonarla, ella se destruiría a sí misma junto con el anillo. La escuchó suspirar.

"Jefe, no hay tiempo que perder. Tienes que abordar esa nave antes de que despegue. Sólo déjame aquí." John negó con la cabeza.

"Tampoco hay tiempo para perderte. No me importa si no puedes detonar esta cosa remotamente, tú vienes conmigo." Ignorando sus protestas, colocó su mano sobre el trono de Piedad, reabsorbiéndola dentro de su chip de cristal en su casco. Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de control.

"No había tiempo para perder, debiste haberme dejado atrás."

"Tú eres todo el tiempo del mundo para mí, y mientras estemos juntos, tendremos tiempo."


	9. 14 Sonrisa

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

¡Buenos días! Espero que hayan amanecido bien, porque esta vez sí lo pude actualizar en miércoles ¡Sí! Y no está de más un agradecimiento enorme para mi querido México que sigue ocupando cientos de hits en esta historia! ¡Yay!

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar después de Halo 3**

Cultura General (Por P.Y.Z.K):

En Papua nueva Guinea hay una tribu que cada vez que muere alguien, entre los niños y mujeres se comen el cerebro del difunto, lo que causa una enfermedad. En los 50's hubo una epidemia de esta enfermedad que mató a un tercio de esta tribu...muuy interesante, en serio.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

14. Sonrisa

Se había acabado. Lo habían hecho. Estaban en casa.  
Bueno, tan "en casa" como los cuarteles Militares podían serlo.

Cortana se ocupó ella misma ordenando el caos de carpetas militares que habían sido olvidadas en esa terminal, mientras el Jefe tomaba una ducha.

Una vez más, Cortana se reprendió a sí misma. Su nombre era John, no Jefe. La guerra había finalizado, y el Jefe Maestro se había retirado. Ahora, todo lo que quedaba eran recuerdos y un hombre llamado John. De todos, era mejor así. Él por fin podría descansar. Hablando de descanso...

Cortana se escabulló de su terminal, sonriendo para ella misma cuando vio a John dormido profundamente en su cama, las sábanas arrimadas hasta su barbilla. Atenuó las luces, le dio un último vistazo al rostro de John, y entró en modo de hibernación por sí misma.

Nunca olvidaría la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca.


	10. 97 Levántate

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

¡Hola! Sólo una pequeña nota de que pronto tendré exámenes (yupi. miren como salto de alegría.) así que por eso quizás, QUIZÁS haya un miércoles sin capítulo recién traducidito.

Bueno yy **notas de** **autora original:**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 3**

Yyy la muy tradicional...

Cultura General:

El oído izquierdo responde mejor a la música que el derecho, el cual es mejor para recoger sonidos del habla.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

"¡Levántate! ¡Jefe!" Cortana le estaba gritando en sus oídos, podía escuchar a Johnson vociferando a los otros Marines para que le dieran fuego de cobertura, pero ¡Por todos los cielos, no se podía parar!

"¡John!" Cerró sus ojos pardos antes de buscar a tientas el arma que había perdido en el ataque de aquel Brute.

"¡Bien, Jefe, arriba y andando!" Sonrió debajo de su casco, su Rifle de Asalto escupiendo balas en el torso del Brute. Cortana suspiró en lo que se asemejaba al alivio.

"¡No me vuelvas a asustar así! Pensé que nunca te levantarías."

"Mientras tenga piernas, siempre estaré de pie."


	11. 2 Amor

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

Wow, _qué_ lindos reviews me llegaron la semana pasada. Aw, son unos tipazos, mis queridos lectores de Fanfiction, se la vuelan. Honestamente, sí me hacen el día :D.

Cambiando de chip.

**Notas de autora original:**

**-Toma lugar después de Halo 3. **

Cultura general (de Evolutionnt): 

Cuando una hormiga muere dentro de una casa, de su cuerpo emite un aroma que atrae a otras hormigas que se encargan de enterrarla.

Wow, después de todo no somos_ tan_ diferentes :)

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

2. Amor

Amor: _Sentimiento fuerte por un ser ajeno resultado de amistad o relaciones personales._

Al menos, eso era todo lo que el diccionario decía. Pero Cortana sabía más que eso. El amor era lo que mantenía a los Marines luchando. El amor por la Tierra o por sus colonias, el amor por alguien esperándolos en casa, o de alguien combatiendo al lado de ellos. Incluso estos Elites, algunos de ellos tenían parejas o familia en su hogar Covenant. ¿Pero qué había sobre John? ¿A quién amaba él?, se preguntan ustedes. Cortana tan sólo sacudiría su cabeza ante ti, una pequeña sonrisa curvándose en sus labios.

Ella diría: "Nos quiere a todos." Pero hay algo que no te está diciendo, y las miradas que comparten entre ella y John relatarían el resto de la historia.

"Él me ama, yo lo amo."

* * *

Si alguien no lo notó, este one-shot está escrito en segunda persona. Es muy, pero muy raro encontrar algo así en Fanfiction y en cualquier clase de literatura.


	12. 45 Ilusión

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

Nota súper rápida: en serio perdón por no actualizar el sábado. Siempre...bueno, _casi, el 98%, _9 de 10, actualizo en sábado. Me quedé sin Internet todo el fin de semana...sí, de viernes a domingo _SIN _Internet_._ Así que disculpen, este retraso estuvo fuera de mis manos.

**Nota de autora original:**

Toma lugar en Halo 3, nivel Sierra-117

Cultura General (de P.Y.Z.K.):

Cuando los caballitos de mar se reproducen, el macho es quien queda "embarazado"... su clase de biología de hoy 8)

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

45. Ilusión.

_¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificarme para completar tu misión? ¿Podrías verme morir?_

El Jefe sacudió el zumbido de sus oídos, sacudiendo la sensación de pavor y asintiendo a los Marines de que estaba bien.

Tan sólo un sueño, información remanente de la red de Cortana cada vez que ella estaba en su sistema.

Cómo deseó que fuera más que una ilusión.

Mucho más que eso.


	13. 4 Sentimientos

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

Holaa queridos lectores! Espero que estén bien, porque aquí viene otro one-shot de los 86 que me faltan...Sí, 86. Y todavía no llegamos a mi preferido. Waaa, todavía faltan como 60 capítulos ¬¬.

Y no ha sido de mis mejores capítulos, no sé, no quedé satisfecha :/ ...bueno.

**notas de autora original:**

-Toma lugar después de Halo 3, AU, el Jefe y Cortana lograron llegar a la Tierra.

Cultura General:

Los japoneses cuentan con los dedos al revés. Para contar el uno, esconden un dedo en vez de extenderlo.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

4. Sentimientos

El Jefe nunca fue alguien que mostrara muchos sentimientos. Una máquina de guerra diseñada para ser exactamente eso, una máquina. Las máquinas no tienen sentimientos. Pero, de alguna forma, él es diferente de una máquina, él sí expresa sentimientos. Él lloró cuando Miranda y Avery perecieron, sonrió cuando encontró a Cortana, y se enojó cuando le dieron la orden de liquidarla.

Ésa fue la primera vez que jamás hubiera desobedecido una orden.

Estaba agradecido por aquella decisión cuando Cortana le indicó una forma rápida de mezclarse entre la multitud.

Spartan-117 no muestra ningún sentimiento. Está DEC.

John muestra sentimientos. Está vivo y sano.


	14. 3 Sombras

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

¡Hola! _Waaa_, ya es muy noche aquí en México, se me fue completamente el día, pero aún así aquí el fic número 14. ¡Yay!

**notas de autora original:**  
**-Toma lugar en cualquier parte de Halo 2**

Cultura General:  
Es ilegal llamar reina o princesa a una mascota en Inglaterra, a menos que se tenga permiso real para hacerlo.

Oh, casi se me olvida, para P.Y.Z.K : ¡claro! Realmente no es como si yo fuera la em ...mente _maestra_ detrás de la sección de cultura general (uy, _aguas_ conmigo xD) así que, si quieres usarla, pues, adelante. No me molesta en lo absoluto.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

3. Sombras

Las sombras pueden ser tantas cosas. Recuerdos, ecos del pasado, o la oscuridad misma que proyecta un haz de luz al iluminar algo.

La sombra de John es Cortana.

Ella está en sus recuerdos, la única que sigue con vida que conoce su pasado, y es la luz de John la que hace la sombra.

Pero ella también es mucho más que eso.

Ella es su compañera, su protectora, su todo.

Es mucho más que sólo una sombra.


	15. 40 Solo

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, espero que ustedes mejor que yo. En fin, yo estoy aquí siendo ofendida por Skype diciendo que mi Internet es igual o más lento/lenta (¿cuál es el género de_ Internet_?) que un caracol en plena fórmula 1 ...ok, no, ésas son mis palabras. Pero sí, mi Internet es así de lento, no sé ni por qué me ofendo x).

Volviendo al tema, aquí las **Notas de autora original:**

**-Durante Halo 3**

Cultura General:

El Día de Muertos tiene un origen anterior a la llegada de los españoles...y nació mucho antes que Halloween.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

40. Solo

Durante esos días (semanas, meses, años, todo era tan borroso) en los que estaba peleando codo a codo con ambos Marines y Elites, nunca se había sentido más solitario. Sin importar cuántos soldados estuvieren a su lado, sin importar cuántos chistes contara Johnson o las órdenes que Lord Hood y Miranda le asignaran, estaba solo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la constante plática de Cortana, sus advertencias cuando algo lo iba a atacar por detrás, su humor sarcástico, ella. Los Spartans eran criados como una familia, y él era el último. Él siempre estuvo solo antes de que conociera a Cortana, y ahora, estaba solo de nuevo. Así que cuando Johnson le preguntó si estaba bien después de ver el mensaje de Cortana, sacudió su cabeza.

"Odio estar solo."


	16. 94 La última esperanza

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

¡Hola! Lamento no haber publicado el sábado, soy una persona bastante irregular en Fanfiction, así que mejor voy a decir que trataré de actualizar 2 veces por semana, porque mi vida se está tornando frenética... ¡nooo!

**Notas de autora original:**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 3 nivel Cortana**

Cultura General:

Las mariposas en el estómago son causadas por la adrenalina...ajá, ése tipo de mariposas al ver a cierto, ejem, _alguien_... y no me refiero a mí misma... (no estoy en ésa_ situación_ ahora...en serio!)

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

94. La última esperanza

Cada comandante de la UNSC decía que el Jefe era la última esperanza de la humanidad para sobrevivir.

Él era la última esperanza para muchísimas familias, él mantenía a sus hijos _hijasespososmadrespadresherm anos _con vida, o los sacaba de allí con vida y se aseguraba que llegaran a su hogar sanos y salvos.

Si no podía, al menos lo intentaba.

Nadie excepto Cortana sabía para quién más él era también una esperanza.

Él era su última esperanza de que alguna vez pudiera volver a ver el cielo.

De ver sus ojos azules una vez más.


	17. 8 Inocente

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

Bueno, como la mayoría sabrá, _Halo 4 _ya está disponible al público y ese pequeño factor hará que estas historias sean aún más AU (no es algo malo) debido a la trama y al final que tiene...y pues su querida y adorable traductora ya había visto dicho final hace 3 semanas xD ... ayy, psst, ¿qué tiene?, lo vi en Internet, así que no es piratería _técnicamente_...fue un em, adelanto _exclusivo no autorizado. _Y mucha, pero mucha impaciencia.

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 3. Human!Cortana **

Cultura General:

Una abeja necesita recorrer 4 mil flores para hacer una cucharada de miel.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

8. Inocente

Nunca le había dicho a John, pero Cortana había descubierto fotografías de los SPARTANS cuando eran niños mientras escudriñaba entre los viejos documentos de la Dra. Halsey después de que hubieran regresado a la Tierra desde el Portal. Leyó cada uno de ellos, sonriendo al ver cuán lindos y adorables eran todos en aquella época, antes de que abriera la carpeta de John.

La sonrisa en su rostro sólo se extendió mientras leía los elogios de la Dra. Halsey sobre sus talentos, y se hizo aún mayor cuando su fotografía ocupó la pantalla de su terminal. Hoyuelos, pecas, un espacio entre los dientes, ciertamente no era tan pálido por aquel entonces, aunque un mes en alguna isla podría curar eso. Realizó una copia de la foto en su disco duro antes de borrar los archivos e irse para arrastrar a John a alguna de esas islas. Sonrió una vez más mientras apagaba las luces de su cuarto.

Había sido tan inocente en ese entonces.


	18. 26 Lágrimas

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**  
**

No sé si aquí lo había mencionado (o en otra parte) pero todos los fics que traduzco, los originales, los meros meros fics verdaderos están en la sección de "Favoritos" en mi perfil, ya que como muchos saben (y si no lo sabes,_ ahora_ lo sabes) no se pueden poner hipervínculos en Fanfiction.

Así se les facilita a los lectores encontrar el autor original, por ESO las notas de autora se llaman así: NO son mis notas, sino fueran notas de _traductora. _Soy traductora, no autora, y sí se siente de lo más lindo ver sus elogios y todo, pero honestamente todo es para **Heart-Of-Memories, **quien es la mente maestra detrás de esto. ¡Gracias!

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar después de unos cuantos años del fic 35 (capítulo 6).**

Cultura General:

No hay letra J en la tabla periódica.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

26. Lágrimas

Cortana Halsey-Spartan lloraba mucho. Lloró cuando su padre murió en servicio para el ejército. También lloró cuando su madre le dijo que se mudarían. Lloró cuando su viejo perro, Riley, huyó de su hogar, y también lloró cuando su madre fue diagnosticada con cáncer terminal.

John Spartan no lloraba frecuentemente, si no era que nunca. Había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas cuando era un niño, cuando su madre falleció. Unas cuantas más cuando su perro murió en sus brazos (después descubrió que en realidad ése perro había sido de Cortana) y las últimas fueron cuando Catherine Halsey falleció, sus últimas palabras para él fueron para pedirle que cuidara de su hija.

Ambos John y Cortana estuvieron de acuerdo en llamar a su hija con el nombre de su abuela, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.


	19. 17 Sangre

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

Quiero dar un enorme, gigante, un agradecimiento estúpidamente GRANDE a ustedes, porque hace unos días este fic llegó a las 1000 visitas_ antes _del capítulo 20, cosa que yo **no** esperaba de esta sección y_ menos_ en español, es algo que la autora original y su adorable traductora aprecian y agradecen muchísimo. ¡Muchas gracias!

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 1, antes de que el Flood fuera descubierto.**

Cultura General:

La montaña rusa más inclinada del mundo está en Fuji-Q Highland, Japón y posee un ángulo de 121º.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

17. Sangre

La sangre venía en muchos grupos y en diferentes colores. El Covenant tenía azul, morado, verde y marrón. La de los humanos era roja.

Era el rojo que provenía del Jefe del que Cortana tenía mucho temor de ver. Cada vez que estaba herido, sangraba carmesí vivo. Se filtraba entre su armadura a través de las grietas que habían dejado que el Covenant lo hiriera, manchando el suelo de escarlata hasta que la herida dejara de sangrar o alcanzara un kit médico. Sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, Cortana temía por él cada vez que sus escudos caían, y no porque estaba el riesgo de que ella pudiera ser destruida.

Odiaba verlo sangrar, y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

P.D.: Una disculpa para P.Y.Z.K. por no poner su cultura general... también a mí como lectora ávida me da muchísima pena, y detesto que luego mucha gente nos generaliza así "¬¬


	20. 18 Atardecer

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

Este capítulo lo iba a nombrar 'Crepúsculo', pero como esa _infección gastrointestinal_ ya me tiene HARTA, le puse 'Atardecer'. Mismo significado, y no tiene nada que ver con aquella saga.

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar después de Halo 3. Human!Cortana**

Cultura General:

La galaxia más lejana conocida está a 13 mil 300 millones de años luz.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

18. Atardecer

En todos lo años en los que estuvieron luchando contra el Covenant, a Cortana nunca le gustó la noche. Demasiado fácil para ser emboscados, pero no lo suficiente como para atacar al Covenant. También le desagradaba el día. Demasiado caliente en algunos lugares, y cuando hacía calor, los reflejos del Jefe se tornaban más lentos. No por mucho, pero lo suficiente como para preocuparse. El amanecer estaba bien, era hermoso y tranquilo, apenas lo suficientemente luminoso para divisar objetos, pero no tanto como para ser emboscados. Pero del atardecer, ella no sabía nada. Así que cuando John la llevó en una cita a la playa al atardecer, se quedó atónita. John sonrió al ver la expresión en su rostro, y sus ojos carmesí se encontraron con sus color marrón.  
Los colores del atardecer.


	21. 49 Promesa

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

Casi, c_asi _fin de semestre, queridos lectores. Me estoy_ arrastrando_ en el piso de lo cansado que han sido estos 6 meses de escuela de no parar **nunca**! u.u ...qué bueno que estos capítulos no pasan ni de 500 palabras para traducir .

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar al final de Halo 2/Halo 3 nivel Cortana.**

Cultura General:

Existe un gen en nuestro ADN que dice a qué hora del día es más probable que mueras.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

49. Promesa

_El Jefe patinó en la nave Forerunner, su armadura MJOLNIR soltaba chispas al rozar __junto a la metálica estructura. Se detuvo, la voz de Cortana infiltrándose en su radio._

_"Cuando llegues a la Tierra, buena suerte." John giró, echando un último vistazo al cielo antes de que las puertas de la nave se cerraran de golpe tras él._

_"Una vez que haya acabado con Verdad, vendré por ti. Lo prometo." Cortana observó a la nave despegar._

_"No prometas a una chica lo que no puedas cumplir."_

* * *

Cortana alzó la mirada para ver a _SU _Jefe, antes de apartar la vista de sus ojos pardos.

"Pero tengo muchos problemas en mi interior, cosas fuera de lugar...puedes haber llegado demasiado tarde." John mitigó el arrasador miedo que corrió por su sangre, antes de arrodillarse ante el panel holográfico.

"Ya me conoces. Cuando hago una promesa..." los ojos de Cortana se engrandecieron, así como se levantaba para mirar a aquellos esteros castaños.

"La cumples."

* * *

P.D.: Lo último está tal cual según el guión del videojuego en español, para que se identificaran mejor con la escena.


	22. 55 Esperando

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

_Brrr! _¡Qué frío! Ya está llegando la época favorita de todos: Navidad!. Ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, junto con las posadas, piñatas, regalos y ¡uvas! Yei!

Cultura General:

En Finlandia y Suecia los crímenes hechos en los 12 días anteriores a la Navidad son castigados más severamente porque esos días son considerados como días de paz.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

55. Esperando

Esperar era difícil para las IAs. El tiempo pasaba tan lentamente para creaciones que podían realizar más de 10,000 operaciones en menos de un segundo, incluso aquellos que eran como Cortana, con los procesadores saturados de datos. Si Cortana tuviera un cuerpo, hubiera suspirado ante los perspicacez avances del Gravemind en sus sistemas, cada uno de ellos rebotando por sus limitados cortafuegos. Criatura estúpida, justo como una forma de infección. Cortana levantó rápidamente otro cortafuegos, antes de arrellanarse en modo de hibernación.

"No me dejes esperando para siempre John."


	23. 64 Hogar

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

Esta semana no sé si fueron mis nervios o algún tipo de paranoia rara, pero sentí que esta semana el Fanfiction de Halo se movió _demasiado _lento. Siempre espero a que este fic pase de la primera página para publicar el siguiente capítulo. No se vale estar siempre en primera plana 8)

**notas de autora**

******-Toma lugar después de Halo 3**

Cultura General:

La ciudad más aislada del planeta es Perth, Australia, a más de 200 km lejos de cualquier civilización.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

64. Hogar

'Hogar' significaba diferente cosas para ambos Jefe y Cortana. Para el Jefe, su hogar era el campo de batalla causando bajas al Covenant, o al menos un lugar donde pudiera ser útil. Para Cortana, hogar era las redes extensas de la UNSC, o la armadura del Jefe. Cuando uno de ellos se sentía solo o nostálgico durante la guerra entera, ellos se intercambiarían bromas que incluso hacían que el Jefe esbozara una sonrisa.

Cortana era más ocurrente que incluso algunos de los mejores comediantes en vivo, y los cortos pero optimistas discursos del Jefe eran justamente lo que Cortana necesitaba en un mal día. Ambos mantenían al otro hacer que siguiera adelante.

Y era bastante evidente que esos lugares no eran hogares para ninguno, si el otro no estaba ahí.


	24. 50 Rompiendo las reglas

INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:

Ahh, ya casi es temporada vacacional, ojalá salgan y les llegue un _respiro _de un mes sin tareas! ...y mientras yo seguiré traduciendo para ustedes :)

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar durante "Emoción".**

Cultura General:

Si juntaras todo el material de los anillos de Saturno, tendrías una esfera del tamaño de la Luna.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

50. Rompiendo las reglas

John andaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto, sus ojos castaños cerrados. Cortana seguía sus movimientos, brazos digitales cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Son regulaciones, Jefe, ya conoces las reglas." Dejó de caminar, inhalando a través de su nariz mientras se tornaba para encararla. Ella hizo una mueca ante la mirada en su rostro, antes de que él volviera a caminar por el cuarto.

"Me están pidiendo que te liquide. Todo por Gravemind, quien está _muerto, _y porque obtuvo un código de acceso de ti. Es estúpido." Cortana suspiró, su mano en su frente.

"Concuerdo contigo en eso, pero las reglas son reglas John. No tienes opción." John dejó de andar por un momento, recordando una regla tácita hecha entre los SPARTANS. Se volteó hacia Cortana, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y las reglas están hechas para ser rotas."

* * *

P.D.: el color de ojos del Jefe no sé si sean azules o cafés, pero la autora original los puso cafés.


	25. 74 Deseando consuelo

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Wow, ofrezco muchísimas disculpas por no traducir absolutamente NADA en la semana, pero cuenta la _leyenda_ que hay exámenes que cobran el 40% de la calificación final de muchas almas cada fin de año...

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar después/antes/durante (arriba, abajo, adelante, a través...) del drabble 5.**

**-Drabble compañera de 'Buscando consuelo'.**

Cultura General:

Se calcula que Mercurio tiene billones de toneladas de hielo sólo en el Polo Norte.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

74. Deseando consuelo

Para el Jefe no le era fácil pedir consuelo, Cortana sabía eso bien. Verbalmente, nunca decía nada sobre si estaba herido, físicamente o de la manera que fuese. Así que eso dejaba a Cortana percatarse de su lenguaje corporal, lo poquito que podía captar. Un encogimiento de hombros podía traducirse en tantas cosas, pero la manera en que se mantenía erguido era usualmente suficiente. Si se recargaba contra un muro o el marco de una puerta, estaba cansado. Si estaba derecho, rígido como una tabla, estaba enojado o siguiendo órdenes. Pero si tenía los hombros caídos, ella sabía que necesitaba un abrazo. Así que, en cuanto ella veía que se encorvara aunque fuese en la más mínima medida, lo arrastraría y le daría el abrazo más grando que pudiera. Nunca decía nada sobre eso, pero ella sabía que estaba agradecido.

Las palabras no significaban todo, no para ellos.


	26. 36 Un Tesoro Precioso

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

¡Hola! Pues no tengo nada ingenioso para decir hoy, ni inspirada para inventarme algo en mi vida. Nah.

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar después de Halo 3**

Cultura General:

El Durian es una de las frutas más apestosas pero más deliciosas que hay. Si has jugado Super Mario Sunshine, son esas frutas con picos que puedes patear.

Bueno. Enyoi.

* * *

36. Un Tesoro Precioso

Tesoro: Un objeto que posee elevado valor monetario o emocional. Todos los diccionarios siempre decían algo por el estilo, pero lo tenían incorrecto. Los tesoros no eran solamente objetos, a veces también eran personas. John sabía eso lo suficientemente bien, Cortana era su tesoro, y ella era humana. Antes, cuando solía ser una IA, el Jefe la miraba como tal, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, ella se convirtió en su precioso tesoro. John sonrió, besando a su espoa mientras ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Ella siempre sería su tesoro.


	27. 7 Paraíso

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Hola mis lectores hispanohablantes, ¿Cómo están? Pues los de México y España nos estamos &%"$! de frío, así que pues para los de América del Sur, bueno, está rico el solecito ¿no? 8)

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar después de Halo 3, PDV del Inquisidor.**

Cultura General:

Puedes colorear hormigas dándoles agua azucarada con colorantes no tóxicos...no le veo fines muy prácticos.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

7. Paraíso

En todos sus estudios sobre la raza humana, el Inquisidor encontraba difícil entender su necesidad por tantas religiones. Cristianismo, Islam, Budismo, ¡Había tantas para mencionar! Y luego estaban los Agnósticos y los Ateos, los "No creyentes". Si un miembro del Covenant hubiera sido Ateo, hubiera sido asesinado en el acto durante el reino de terror de Profeta. Pero este Paraíso, basado en la fe Cristiana, sonaba como un lugar en el que sería agradable quedarse. Tranquilidad, no más guerras, no más matanzas. Observando al Spartan y su Obra, el Inquisidor hizo su oración final.

"Deja que lleguen a tu Paraíso, Santo Padre."


	28. 1 Competencia

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Wow, recibí muchísimos _views _esta semana, pero una cantidad estúpidamente grande para ser 7 días... lectores, los amo, los amo, son fabulosos (◕‿◠)✌...sí, lo sé, también _yo_ soy fabulosa ...nah, no se crean, no soy presumidona x)

**notas de autora:**

**- Poco antes del nivel "Instalación 00" de Halo 3**

Cultura General:

La mayor sequía corresponde al desierto de Atacama (Chile), donde no llovió nada durante 4 siglos hasta 1971.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

1. Competencia

Avery Johnson había visto muchas cosas durante su largo servicio en la UNSC. Había sido testigo de casamientos, nacimientos, matanzas, miedo, y había visto a hombres mayores llorar como si fueran bebés recién nacidos de nuevo. Pero a pesar de todo lo que había visto, lo que estaba frente a él era algo nuevo.

John y Spark miraban fijamente uno al otro, con el dispositivo de almacenamiento de Cortana entre ellos.

"Reclamador, sé razonable. El mensaje de tu Obra ha sido reproducido, no hay razón alguna para quedarse con esto."

"Quizás hay algo escondido en ese mensaje."

"Si lo tuviera, se hubiera reproducido con el resto del mensaje Reclamador." John apretó un puñó, y Spark balbuceó un poco, flotando hacia atrás.

"Muy bien Reclamador, tú ganas esta ronda." Spark se fue flotando, dejando a dos humanos muy confundidos mirando al Monitor. Johnson inhaló un buen sorbo de su cigarro y John encogió los hombros, luego se alejó caminando con el aparato en su mano.

"Niños."


	29. 72 Miedo

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL**

¡Hola queridos lectores! Su adorable traductora ya ha regresado de vagaciones para volver a Fanfiction (unas muy merecidas :D), y bueno. En fin. Es excelente estar de vuelta.

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar al final de Halo 3**

Cultura General

Se estima que hay una fortuna aproximada de 5 mil millones de dólares en tesoros hundidos en el mar.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

Cortana conocía el miedo. Y lo conocía bien. Era un antiguo compañero, un viejo y pérfido compañero. Le carcomía la programación, un mal presentimiento en donde hubiera estado su estómago. Nudos, mariposas, toda la cosa. El fuego borboteaba y quemaba en su esófago mientras ella veía al Jefe ser lanzado a la escotilla del Dawn, y ella quería gritar. Gritar y nunca parar, dar alaridos, llorar y desgañitarse, hacer algún tipo de ruido. Se decidió por una advertencia.

"¡Jefe!"

Se las arregló para eludir a un tanque volador, antes de escalar su camino de vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba bien.

El miedo finalmente desapareció.


	30. 37 Ojos

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL**

Wow, _apenas_ es el capítulo 30, voy demasiado lenta D: ! Esperaba estar un poco más cercana a la mitad, pero ni al 40 he llegado xD. Bueno. Tengo que pisarle pedal al fic.

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar cuando se te pegue la gana.**

Cultura General:

Hay mejores mapas de Marte que del fondo oceánico de la Tierra...gracias NASA. Serán muy, em, prácticos para mi próximo viaje.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

37. Ojos

Los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Un adagio comúnmente usado por humanos por innumerables generaciones. Quizás, estaban en lo cierto. Para los ojos de Cortana, su amor por John-117 era claramente visible. Para los ojos de John, el amor por Cortana era todo lo que podías ver. Ninguno tenía tanto amor en sus ojos al grado de que pudiera cegarlos, o que deformara y distorsionara el mundo, pero era suficiente. Un par era castaño, el otro rojo. Nunca se ven a los ojos en cada ocasión posible, pero en lo que concierne, ellos son los ojos del otro. Los sentimientos se reflejan en nuestros ojos, brotando de nuestras _almas_ cuando miramos al otro. Para Cortana y John, eso suena verdadero en tantas formas.

* * *

Em, hay una referencia de _Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. _Qué co...jines es eso, no lo sé. Quizás alguien de los reviews sepa. Ilumínenos oh grandes sabios.


	31. 21 Vacaciones

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Bueno, en menos de 5 días aquí el siguiente capítulo, trataré de apresurarme para terminar antes de verano n.n

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar después de Halo 3**

Cultura General:

En promedio, el Mar Muerto es 8 veces más salado que los oceános normales.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

21. Vacaciones

Después de un mes de que habían regresado a casa Cortana se dio cuenta de algo. El día después del que se dio cuenta de eso, decidió sacar el tema para captar la atención de John. Eso es todo, sacó el tema en un momento oportuno.

"Necesitas unas vacaciones." Ella empezó, John casi atragantándose con su cena. Cortana se rió ante la expresión de su rostro una vez que la preocupación se hubiese desvanecido.

"Lo digo en serio, John. Las playas están hechas para ser disfrutadas." John tragó roncamente, y Cortana aprovechó el momento de silencio para continuar su hilo de pensamientos.

"Suave arena, viento en tu rostro, olas de mar, nadie más excepto tú y yo, será divertido." John sacudió su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca, Cortana levantó su mano.

"Ni una palabra. Estás trabajando para ser fuerte de nuevo. Sólo piénsalo, es como mi obsequio por sacarme de las garras de Gravemind." Dejando a John con esas palabras, se desvaneció fuera de su vista. John suspiró.

"Mis vacaciones empezaron cuando te traje de vuelta. Aún no han terminado."


	32. 22 Sacrificio

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Quiero aclarar que algo de lo que estoy en desacuerdo es que un autor publique más de dos capítulos por día (le quita tiempo de vida al fic) por dos razones: está todo el tiempo en la primera página y dos, bueno, la historia termina por acabarse más rápido que el saldo de mi celular xD. Pero no he actualizado como en mil años y sí que les debo capítulos :)

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 3, un poco de AU**

**-Tiene groserías! **

Cultura General:

Suecia tiene carencia de desechos para su producción de electricidad, así que está importando...basura. Sí, literalmente compra basura.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

22/Bonus 2. Sacrificio/Agotamiento

"¡John, ni siquiera lo pienses!" El Jefe hizo una mueca ante el miedo y la ira en la voz de su IA, pero cargó su pistola de todas formas. Su casco yacía en el suelo al lado de él, y el avatar de Cortana estaba parado en el visor, sus ojos lívidos.

"Es la única opción que tenemos."

"¡Es suicido!" John cerró sus ojos, inhalando profundamente.

"Lo sé."

"Entonces ¿Por qué? Tan sólo dime eso." El Jefe se desplomó, cargando su Rifle de Combate.

"Soy el único que puede." Cortana gruñó.

"Mierda. Los Marines están dispuestos a ir, también los Elites. ¡Diablos, hasta Arbiter está dispuesto a ir en tu lugar! John ¿¡qué rayos te pasa!?" Finalmente John-117 se exasperó, volteándose para encarar a Cortana.

"Suficiente. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Bien. Estoy cansado de todo esto." Cortana ladeó su cabeza.

"¿Esto?" El Jefe barrió con su mano enguantada el campo desharrapado debajo de ellos, posicionado en una pequeña llanura.

"Pelear. Todos estos niños están siendo asesinados ¿Y para qué? Por lo que sabemos, la Tierra está acabada. ¿Qué queda para defender?" De alguna manera, Cortana entendió lo que el hombre ante ella estaba diciendo, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Colocó una mano holográfica en su brazo, y aunque ella sabía que no había contacto físico que acompañara a la acción, aún así él volteó para mirarla.

"Todo, John. Seguimos vivos, hay esperanza. Sí, la Tierras quizás ya esté demasiado destruida, pero seguimos aquí. Tú y yo seguimos aquí. Por favor, no hagas esto." Algo en el hombre hizo click, y sonrió ligeramente.

"Está bien. Tú ganas. No más misiones suicidas para mí." Cortana suspiró por alivio, haciendo como si le pegara en el brazo. Ambos se rieron por eso mientras John recolocaba su casco.

"Bien. No quiero perderte otra vez."

* * *

P.D.: Apuesto a que creyeron que se iba a matar de un tiro xD ...tampoco es tan gráfica esta serie de fics!


	33. 30 La Gran Batalla

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 3, en el trailer "Believe" (AU por el hecho de que el Jefe no dejó a Cortana atrás)**

* * *

30. La Gran Batalla

Si había una vez en la que el Jefe debería estar temblando dentro de sus botas, ésta debería ser la ocasión.

"Cuento 500 Brutes, 200 de los cuales son capitanes, al menos 1000 Grunts, y un par de docenas de Jackals raros. Todos juntos, son más de 1500 Covenant. Somos 1." La voz de Cortana era tranquila, pero John podía escuchar el trasfondo de terror debajo de ella. Se relamió sus labios resecos, recargando su Rifle de Asalto y su Rifle de Francotirador con manos apenas temblantes.

"¿Cuánto hasta que los refuerzos lleguen?" Cortana hizo varios cálculos, antes de maldecir.

"6 horas. No podemos aguantar tanto." John quería golpearse la frente por siquiera haber aceptado la misión, pero sólo exhaló en un solo soplido. El Jefe se puso de pie, el Rifle de Asalto insertado en el arnés en su espalda, mientras que el Rifle de Francotirador encontró su nicho en sus brazos blindados. Cortana hubiera tirado de su brazo para detenerlo y besarlo sin sentido alguno si fuera humana, pero resolvió por alzar sus escudos.

"La batalla más grande de nuestra vida comienza ahora. Buena suerte, John."


	34. 96 En la tormenta

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Ahh, hola mis queridos lectores n.n ! Hoy ando de buen humor porque no me ha ido mal en ningún examen ...hasta ahora. Aprovechen mi dulce y tierna yo...porque durará hasta los exámenes de periodo.

**notas de autora:**

**- Toma lugar después de Halo 3. Basado en Je Mourrais ("Moriría")**

Cultura General:

Los árboles Baobab guardan agua en su tronco para sobrevivir en tiempos de sequía, dándoles esa forma de botella.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

96. En la tormenta

John sacudió su cabeza mientras volvía a entrar al Dawn, el agua goteando desde su casco y su armadura hasta resbalarse contra el suelo. Había comenzado a llover hace tres horas, y no había señal de que el cielo se aclarara para el siguiente día. Las torrenciales cortinas de lluvia dificultaba la visión más allá de cinco pies en frente de él, lo que significaba que su escopeta de francotirador era inútil. Cortana suspiró de su terminal, frente a él, el fastidio reflejado en su rostro mientras ella corría varios programas. John le sonrió.

"¿Algún problema?" La IA femenina fulminó la mirada a su compañero, pero asintió así como él tomaba asiento al lado de su terminal.

"Toda la información que quedaba en la computadora del Dawn está corrompida, incluso los archivos médicos de los Marines que vinieron con nosotros. Yo tratando de repararlo todo es como tú tratando de vadear la tormenta allá afuera. Inútil." John sonrió irónicamente, quitándose el casco y dejándolo en el suelo.

"Bueno, entonces, tendremos que esperar ambas tormentas juntos."

* * *

P.D.: Yo no he leído "Je Mourrais" (ya lo he visto, pero lo descarté de _bruta _porque tenía OC, no soy muy fan de eso. Moraleja? No juzgues por la portada) así que no tendrá mucho sentido.


	35. 39 Cruce

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL**

¡Hola! Espero que hayan tenido un bonito día, em, solo de paso para agradecerles sus visitas a este fic, me dan ganas de seguirle n.n

**notas de autora**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 3, nivel Cortana**

Cultura General:

Leonardo Da Vinci podía escribir con las dos manos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

39. Cruce

_"¡Escuchen SPARTANS! Cada uno de ustedes tendrán que escoger sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal a partir de ahora. Ya no haré esas decisiones por ustedes, así que depende de ustedes el camino que escojan. Su corazón o su cabeza, ustedes deciden. ¡Ahora, salgan y maten a esos bastardos de los Covenant!"_

John hizo una mueca, los sollozos de Cortana seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza. Mendez tenía razón. Era su decisión, el de decidir si seguía a su cabeza o a su corazón. Su cabeza sabía que no necesitaban a Cortana para encender este último Halo, podían hacerlo sin ella. No le tomaría mucho tiempo a Spark para producir otro Índice, y Johnson podía operar este anillo por sí mismo, lo había hecho antes.

Pero su corazón sabía más que eso. Le gritaba que rescatara a Cortana, y hubiera estado condenado si no lo hubiera escuchado. Así que ahí estaba, en una Alta Caridad infectado de Flood buscando a su IA. Buscando a su compañera.

Buscando a su corazón.


	36. 98 Un lugar al cual pertenecer

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL**

¡Hola! Como su adorable traductora no está agresiva hoy ni de malas (fue una buena semana) aquí el capítulo que iba a poner hasta el lunes!...sí, me dan ataques de flojera como a todos. meh. :p

**notas de autora:**

**- Toma lugar después de Halo 3**

Cultura General:

Aunque la trama es ficticia, los personajes claves de Assassin's Creed en realidad sí existieron.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

98. Un lugar al cual pertenecer

A lo largo de su carrera como soldado, John realmente nunca había pensado sobre dónde estaba su hogar. Le sucedían tantas cosas como para realmente pensarlo. Pero ahora que las cosas se habían calmado, tuvo el tiempo para pensarlo. Cuando era un niño, su hogar había sido sus padres. Luego el programa SPARTAN había convertido a Reach en su hogar, entonces los Halos habían hecho un hogar en donde podía obtener una noche de descanso (Naturalmente, esto era en cualquier lugar donde pudiera hablar con Cortana libremente.) Pero después de todo eso, después que lograron regresar a la Tierra con una bienvenida digna de héroes (Eso es lo que eres Spartan.) Establecerse era algo que jamás había planeado, pero ahora, eso era todo lo que estaba en su mente.

Cortana se rió de su lugar al lado suyo cuando notó la expresión de su rostro.

"Intentemos con un vecindario diferente. ¿Quizás un lugar soleado?" John refunfuñó, su cabeza golpeando el escritorio para esconder su sonrisa.

Ahora había encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecía.


	37. 20 Fortaleza

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL**

Ahh, qué rico es dormir una siestecita en la tarde, aunque no se compara con mis hibernaciones de vacaciones estilo oso polar. Bien, aquí otro capítulo de esta serie :)

**nota de autora:**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 3 nivel Cortana, POV del jugador.**

Cultura General:

Sólo quedan 15 ejemplares del gallo de Stresemann en el mundo.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

20. Fortaleza

Maldición. Realmente estás muy mal. ¡Vamos, levántate! ¡Puedes hacerlo, eres fuerte! ¡Cortana! Ambos han llegado tan lejos, por favor, no te rindas. Él te necesita, tú lo necesitas. Puedes ganar esta guerra. Tienes que. No es demasiado tarde ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Jamás es demasiado tarde! Sí, tú lo conoces. Siempre cumple sus promesas. Nunca ha roto una promesa que te haya hecho. Levántate, puedes hacer esto. Vamos, arriba, andando. Hay esperanza en su voz, no lo decepciones. ¡Eso es, te quedaste con el Índice! Cielos, todas esas provocaciones irán a parar a su cabeza. ¿Cómo vas a escapar? Oh, sí, con más disparos. Claro, mezclando las cosas un _poco. _Vamos, te está esperando.

"Sólo agacha la cabeza. Ahora hay dos aquí, recuerda."

Tan fuerte. Tan fuerte.


	38. 67 Tocando la melodía

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL**

¡Hola! Espero que estén bien y estúpidamente felices el día de hoy...o bien agüitados, según su estado de Facebook. Y con más razón, este fic tenía que actualizarlo en San Valentín.

**notas de autora**

**-Toma lugar después de Halo 3 Human!Cortana**

Ando corta de tiempo, no pude poner cultura general hoy :s

Bueno

Enyoi.

* * *

67. Tocando la melodía

No muchas personas sabían esto, pero John estaba bien versado en interpretar un instrumento musical. El piano, para ser exacto. Pónganlo en una de esas cosas, y está garantizado que todos en el cuarto se callarán la boca para escuchar. Claro, no deja que muchas personas lo escuchen tocar, es tímido acerca de su talento. Puede contar con una sola mano la cantidad de personas que lo han escuchado tocar. La Dra. Halsey lo escuchaba tocar cuando era un niño, Linda y Sam lo escuchaban durante su entrenamiento y Cortana lo escuchaba ahora. Danzaba al margen de la música, su melodía propia en esos pasos sobre el piso caoba de madera de su sala de estar. John sonríe mientras que la canción se queda sin aire, y ella está sin aliento de su baile de torbellinos.

La melodía de la vida es una partitura difícil de tocar, pero se las arreglaban lo suficientemente bien.


	39. 16 Interrogatorio

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Uff, ya acabé con los exámenes, aquellas pestilencias que te dan terror...sin hacer nada. No tienen que esforzarse.

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar antes de Halo 1**

Cultura General:

En EUA, la primera causa de ceguera es la diabetes. Vaya. Problemas de primer mundo.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

16. Interrogatorio

John conocía esa mirada, y la conocía bien. Ella ladearía su cabeza, frunciría sus labios, se cruzaba de brazos y se las arreglaba muy bien para ponerlo nervioso. Sí, esta pequeña IA quien ni siquiera le llegaba a la rodilla podía poner nervioso a este hombre. Y todo con una simple mirada. Si alguna vez ella descubría eso, bueno, el infierno se veía como una alternativa decente para todas las burlas que tendría de sus compañeros SPARTANS. Cortana le dio esa mirada de nuevo, y le costó todo su autocontrol para no desviar la mirada. Odiaría ver cómo Cortana haría de interrogadora, con esas miradas que le estaba dando. John se encogió de hombros, y ella pisó su pie fuertemente con una mueca. John sonrió a su amiga, recargándose en la pared.

Todo por un juego de 20 Preguntas.


	40. 23 Herido

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL  
**

Wow, ya vamos en el capítulo 40. Qué rápido, este fic es mi último en Fanfiction y ya siento que se va acabar. Oh bueno.

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 3. Inspirado por "Je Mourrais" de Kaveks.**

Cultura General

Empezamos a aprender nuestro idioma materno a los 7 meses de vida intrauterina.

* * *

23. Herido

Ya ha estado herido antes, ¿Por qué ésta es diferente? Oh, claro. Tú lo amas. ¿Cuándo no? No lo creo. Chica tonta, estará bien. Es sólo un rasguño para él. A pesar del hecho que ése "rasgúño" suyo tendría a cualquier otro hombre normal gritando como un desaforado, pero John no deja que lo moleste. Es una galleta dura. Una dura, vieja y rancia galleta. Claro, eso les da mejor sabor. Dr. Halsey te había dicho eso ¿No es así? También me lo imaginé. Vamos, sólo échale algo de biofoam y una inyección de analgésicos. Tienes trabajo que hacer, no puedes tenerlo sin hacer nada en el trabajo ¿Verdad? Ahí está, qué te dije. Está bien, sólo son unas costillas rotas. Sí, vete, ve y mata a ese juggernaut. Vamos, shoo.

¡Y dile que se fije en su seis la próxima vez!


	41. 96 Risa

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Meh, yo bien. Como 3 veces al día, me dan chocolate una vez a la semana, así que soy una persona muy feliz :D

**notas de autora:**

**-Después de Halo 3**

Cultura General:

Sólo podemos soñar con caras de personas que ya conocemos. La mente no inventa ninguna.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

95. Risa

Pocas personas en la UNSC no habían escuchado a Cortana reír. Aquel sonido semejante a campanas era increíble en nervios crispados, siempre lograba calmar a la gente. El sargento Johnson tenía una risa parecida a un ladrido, siempre sobresaltaba a la gente, y la del Comandante Keyes era algo como agua escurriendo a través de rocas. Silenciosa, pero del alguna forma ahí estaba. Después de sus muertes, Cortana ya no reía tanto, y las risas en conjunto eran más apagadas. Incluso a trvés de toda la aflicción y la recuperación, algo quedaba. Cuando sea que Cortana riera, sería por algo que John dijo o hizo. Pero las increíblemente escasas veces que John reía, si era risa del todo, sería con Cortana. Como una tormenta suave, gentil, su risa haría que todos lo miraran en casi una completa veneración. Cortana sólo podría sonreír cuando hicieran eso.

Después de todo, su risa era algo que no sucedía muy frecuentemente.


	42. 6 Adiós

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Lo siento por no traducir nada en la semana, fui a un concurso de química...yeah, su traductora también se le da la química :) y sí, mi equipo ganó :)

**notas de autora:**

**-Mucho, MUCHO después de Halo 3**

Cultura General:

Hay aproximadamente 28 gramos de Astato en toda la corteza terrestre.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

"Ya casi son 10 años hasta ahora John. No creo que nadie vaya a venir." El SPARTAN asintió. Cortana tenía razón, no los iba a encontrar. Pero esa no era la razón por la que ella lo había despertado, y ambos lo sabían. Su corazón estaba fallando, y sin ningún tipo de suministros médicos, iba a morir aquí. John hizo una mueca.

Era hora, hora de decir adiós. Cortana flexionó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, envolviéndolas con sus brazos así como miraba a John con cautelosos y brillantes ojos azules.

"Te extrañaré." Cortana sonrió ligeramente, soplando un beso hacia aquél hombre. En instinto, lo atrapó. Si Cortana tuviera un cuerpo real, hubiera estado llorando ríos de lágrimas ante la tristeza de su voz.

"Te amo, Cortana." Ella asintió, y mientras John se recargó de nuevo dentro de la cámara criogénica, respondió su pregunta tácita.

"También te amo, John." Debajo de su casco, John sonrió una última vez mientras la cámara criogénica se cerraba.

"Adiós."

"Goodbye."


	43. 9 Ira

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Ahh, buenos días! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo, asustada. Tengo tiempo libre un miércoles que a nadie le importa y eso es...raro de mi escuela ¿Cómo es que no tenga nada que redactar o investigar o responder de tarea hoy? No sé.

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 2, nivel Outskirts. Punto de vista (POV) de Johnson.**

Cultura General:

La probabilidad de que caiga un meteorito en tu escuela es de 1 en más de 182 trillones...pierdan esperanzas chicos.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

9. Ira

No mucha gente sabía esto, pero IAs furiosas eran malas noticias. Una vez que se enojaban, se tornaban astutas. Asombrosamente astutas, peor que los Elites y Hunters unidos. La peor IA para enfurecer era sin duda alguna Cortana. Gracias al cielo, la única forma de encolerizarla era si tú tratabas de lastimar y/o matar a _su _Jefe. Johnson había presenciado verla enervarse con mcuha gente, mayormente con burócratas de alto nivel que no habían visto el cañon de un arma en años. En circunstancias normales, una vez que empezaba, se calmaba sólo hasta que el objetivo de toda su ira se hubiera ido. Pero ahora, eso no era una opción. Estaba vociferando y maldiciendo, llena de rabia al Scarab que había derribado al Pelican, e incluso el Jefe se veía un poquito asustado. Johnson escupió su cigarrillo, machacándolo bajo su bota.

Esos dos, justo como una vieja pareja casada.


	44. 51 Nieve

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Meh. Hoy no se me ocurre ningún comentario creativo o ingenioso, así que...meh. Ojalá hayan em, comido bien el día de hoy, porque yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

**nota de autora:**

**-Toma lugar después de Halo 3**

**-Human!Cortana**

Cultura General:

La palabra más larga en inglés toma unas 3 horas y media en ser pronunciada.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

51. Nieve

Cortana gruñó, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Conocía ese toque, era John tratando de despertarla sin incurrir en su ira. Volteó su cabeza para clavarle la mirada, y luego se sumergió bajo las sábanas. ¡Hacía frío afuera de ellas! John se rió, moviendo una muesca de la sábana para susurrarle al oído.

"Cariño, si no te despiertas, te perderás la nieve." Después de un momento de procesar esto, Cortana se paró de golpe fuera de la cama, abalanzándose a la ventana. John tenía razón, estaba nevando. El polvo blanco cubría el suelo por lo menos con dos pies de grosor, y se veía inmensamente divertido para jugar ahí. John envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, sus suspiros jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello.

"Si quieres, podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve." Cortana sonrió, besándolo en la mejilla para después correr para cambiarse.

Después de todo, era la primera vez que jugaba en la nieve.


	45. 85 África

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Bueno, uff, estuve algo ocupada estos días, no pude subir esto ayer.

**notas de autora**

**- Toma lugar después de Halo 3**

**-Johnson y el Comandante Keyes siguen vivos.**

Cultura General:

1 de cada 28 personas tiene un iPhone.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

85. África

John sólo podía quedarse parado tan derecho como una flecha en shock en la ventada de su cuarto de hotel. ¿Esto era Nueva Mombassa después de la guerra? No, de ninguna manera este lugar podía ser Nueva Mombassa, ese lugar había sido destrozado más allá de todo reconocimiento. Este lugar, bueno...

"Ciertamente festivo. Hace que me pregunte si estamos en la misma ciudad." Cortana sacudió su cabeza, aún procesando toda la nueva información. Se les había ordenado ir a África para ayudar con el proceso de reconstrucción, sólo para descubrir que realmente no los habían necesitado. Johnson les había advertido que el lugar estaría diferente, pero no había sido tan específico. John suspiró, cerrando sus ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama. El Comandante Keyes le había dicho algo una vez, ¿Qué había sido...? Ah, sí. Sonriendo a Cortana, regresando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

"África se recupera, pues ésta jamás cae." Cortana ladeó su cabeza, entendiendo de dónde había venido eso.

"Eso significa que ya es hora de tus vacaciones."

John rió.


	46. 34 Estrellas

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL **

Haré lo mismo que la autora hizo con este capítulo y psst lo redactaré para que sea de 117 palabras exactas, así que no habrá cultura general aquí, sorri.

**notas de autora::**

**-Toma lugar post Halo 1**

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

34. Estrellas

"Dicen que podemos ver nuestro futuro en las estrellas."

"¿En serio?"

"¿Quieres saber qué veo en ti?

"Hn."

"Te veo, casado, dos hijos. Un niño y una niña. El niño se parece a su madre, y la niña a ti. Él es despreocupado, ella seria. Pero tú los amas mucho, puedo verlo en tus ojos."

"Gracias."

"De nada. ¿Qué ves por mí?"

"Nos veo, juntos. Después de todos, ésos son nuestros hijos."

"Ay John."


	47. 44 Dos caminos

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Ok, ando súper apuradísima en este momento, así que sorri, no habrá cultura general.

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar en Halo 3 nivel "Sierra-117", PDV de Arbiter.**

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

44. Dos caminos

Está en cada biblia de cada Profeta, "Los caminos que nuestros pies trazan son con frecuencia muy diferentes, pero dirigen al mismo lugar. Dos caminos, guiando al mismo destino." Arbiter se encontró a sí mismo concordando más seguido que no, incluso después que los Profetas hubieran sido expuestos como asesinos mentirosos. Los Marines y el Spartan al lado suyo caminaban por el mismo camino, pero algo era diferente. Los Marines se tenían unos a los otros para cuidarse, incluso si entre ellos no se llevaban bien con cada uno de vez en cuando. Pero el Spartan, él caminaba solo. El Sargento lo vigilaba cuando podía, pero el hombre estaba usualmente ocupado. La Obra del Spartan normalmente lo cuidaba, pero ahora ella ya no estaba, caminando por un sendero diferente al de su compañero. Entristeció al Elite cuando pensó acerca de ellos, pero también le dio esperanza.

"Para dos compañeros trazar diferentes caminos es una buena señal, pues su reunión significará mucho más."


	48. Sin salida

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Hola cositas lindas, voy a actualizar a partir de aquí de dos en dos, porque se me hace bien pirata que cada vez que actualice sean psst, 300 palabras.

**notas de autora:**

**-Tom años después del capítulo 'Emoción'.**

Cultura General:

En tumbas egipcias de miles de años de antigüedad se encontró miel aún comestible.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

59. Sin salida

John maldijo, sintiendo la gélida roca en su espalda. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cómo los encontraron? Siempre estuvieron cubriendo sus rastros, nunca usando sus verdaderos nombres. ¿Cómo los encontró la UNSC? Maldita sea, no había salida esta vez. John cerró sus ojos, rezando para que Cortana pudiera haber escapado. Los hombres persiguiéndolo estaban jadeando, como humanos sencillos. Sin entrenamiento alguno. Podría abatirlos en una pelea con simples puños, pero si encontraban a Cortana...No quería pensar sobre eso.

"Rayos John, ¿Sabes lo difícil que eres para seguirte?!" Ojos pardos se abrieron de golpe, llenos de alivio. Había sido Cortana quien lo estaba siguiendo, no los hombres de la UNSC. Ella se pasó el revés de su mano por su boca, irguiéndose mientras él se acercaba a ella. Le picó el pecho, sus ojos azules aliviados.

"Siempre hay una salida ¿Recuerdas? Te dije eso."

"Lo hiciste."


	49. 25 Desprenderse

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar postseries, Human!Cortana.**

* * *

25. Desprenderse

_Crecí en un pueblo pequeño, y cuando caía la lluvia, simplemente miraría por la ventana._

John amaba observar a Cortana bailar. Él tocaría el piano, o encendería el estéreo y dejaría que ella diera vueltas. Adoraba esa canción, y él podía entender por qué. Sus pasos se mantenían con el ritmo, y ella bailaba como el ángel que era. Sus ojos cerrados, seguía el ritmo sobre las tablas de madera bajo sus pies. A veces, bailarían juntos, dos personas convirtiéndose en una sola así mientras se desprendían del munco que era tan duro. Írían a un mundo donde estaban ellos dos. Sin guerras, sin peleas, sin dolor ni sufrimiento. Sólo ellos y la música. Y cuando la canción se terminaba, Cortana le sonreiría, sin aliento por sus volteretas. Extendería su mano y diría,

"Tócalo otra vez John."

Estaría feliz de ayudarla a extender sus alas.

_Extenderé mis alas y aprenderé a volar, aunque no es fácil despedirme de ti._


	50. 31 Flores

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Lo siento, trabajé toda la semana en otro fic y se me fue el tiempo! Traducí tres para compensar :)

**notas de autora:**

**-Toma lugar Post Halo 3**

Cultura General:

El material más resistente de la naturaleza es la telaraña.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

31. Flores

Después de todos sus años en guerras Covenant, uno pensaría que John-117 podría con cualquier cosa ¿Verdad?

Error.

No podía comprarle flores para su esposa

¿Rosas o Lilis? Una decisión difícil de hacer para un hombre más acostumbrado a manejar un rifle de combate que un racimo de flores.

Aw, qué mas da. Tomaría un poco de todo. El cajero sonrió, acomodando las flores en un solo racimo con una gracia sorprendente, antes de entregárselas.

"Buena suerte señor."

* * *

Cortana no podía dejar de reír. El panorama de su esposo cubierto en flores era demasiado. John sonrió, entregándole una rosa.

"Feliz Cumpleaños."


	51. 10 Oportunidades

**notas de autora:**

**- Toma lugar en medio de Halo 3**

* * *

10. Oportunidades

Si había una cosa que John sabía, era tomar una oportunidad cuando fuera que se le presentara. Si uno se rezagaba, podría perder esa oportunidad y quizás su vida. Las oportunidades eran cosas extrañas, y desaparecían tan rápido como llegaban. _Dispara, haz el salto de fe y ten la esperanza de lograrlo. No te quedes esperando para un mejor momento. _Cortana le había dicho, quién sabe hace cuánto tiempo. Va a tomar esta oportunidad, la va a traer de vuelta a casa. Y cuando lo haga, le va a decir exactamente lo que siente. No más represión, ya no tiene nada que perder.

"Toma la oportunidad. Muy bien Jefe Maestro, tienes luz verde para traerla a casa."


	52. 47 Creación

**notas de autora:**

**toma lugar en Halo 2**

* * *

47. Creación.

El padre de Miranda Keyes le había enseñado muchas cosas. Le había enseñado montar una bicicleta, cómo pegarle a un chico en sus "joyas" sin matarlo, y le había enseñado cómo disparar un arma. Le había enseñado que amor era amor sin importar quiénes eran las personas involucradas. Así que cuando Cortana apareció en su cuartel, luciendo como si fuera a llorar más pronto que reprimirlo todo, sólo se sentó y escuchó. Escuchó a Cortana hablar de noches que pasaron bajo cielos estrellados, días gastados en verlo desde la distancia y meses bajo un sol manchado de rubí. Una vez que le hubiera escupido todo a su comandante, se compuso y se disculpó. Miranda sacudió su cabeza, desesperadamente queriendo ofrecerle un abrazo a la otra mujer.

"Amor es amor. Crea eso mientras tienes la oportunidad." Cortana asintió y desapareció. Miranda suspiró, sonriendo mientras miraba la fotografía familiar que mantenía en su escritorio.

"Lo sabías ¿No? Sabías que ellos crearían este amor."

El Capitán Keyes hubiera estado orgulloso.


End file.
